Time And Time Again
by scorpiusXpoisoned
Summary: What would happen if the hollow in Ichigo took over? What if Rukia was the one who had to save him? What would happen?


"Dipshit!" I yelled.

"Dumb ass!" She retorted in the same tone.

"Retard!" The argument continued.

"Shit face!" The intensity and anger grew with each attack.

"Brat!" I shouted at her.

"Dick Head!" She screamed back.

Then, suddenly my head throbbed with pain. I could hear _his_ voice in my head, getting closer to the surface, closer to my soul. Fear overcame me and I dropped to my knees, hands covering my face. My breathing became labored, my heart rate increased dramatically and sweat glistened on my forehead. Swallowing the lob that had formed in my throat, I managed to whisper out, "Rukia. Get out of here. It's not safe anymore."

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" She cried out, her voice filled with worry, distress and fear. All anger felt before was now long gone. I shook my head. "No, just go!" I said again.

"I can't leave you, Ichigo! What's wrong?" She tried again. I stood again warily. "No, leave! He's taking over! Go!" I said again, more urgently. Rukia began to turn away, but thought better of it and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly. "I don't understand, Ichigo. But I'm going to stand by you. I won't just leave you!" She yelled.

I tried to reply, but the effort was just too much. My legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor. 'I probably won't survive this one.' I thought sadly, lying motionless on the cold, wood floor. 'He's finally going to win.'

I lost a little more control with each second. I could hear Rukia screaming and panicking incoherently in the background. The room was swirling around me, but I took no notice. I focused solely on keeping control of my consciousness and soul.

'Wait. What would Rukia do?' I thought, suddenly scared for Rukia. Using up pretty much the last of my strength, I said to her, "Rukia, listen to me!" She was silent immediately. "When the hollow inside my soul takes over, I need you to kill me. The only way to kill him is to kill my soul in the process. And no, there is no other way."

Rukia nodded, tears pricking her violet eyes. "Okay." I could tell she still didn't understand, but I couldn't elaborate, for the horse had finally taken his position as king.

The mask formed on my face, and I was no longer Ichigo the substitute soul reaper, but Ichigo the hollow. I could no longer control my movements, my thoughts, what I said. The hollow had finally taken over.

"Hello, little girl." The hollow greeted Rukia. She froze in shock and fear. Rukia drew out her sword, though shaking. "I-Ichigo?" She asked uncertainly.

"No, stupid. Ichigo is now dead. I have no name." He sneered. The hollow stood, and walked at a torturously slow pace towards her. Rukia held her sword in front of her defensively, remembering the real Ichigo's last wish. The two charged with unimaginable speed at the same time, the slice of flesh the only sound for a few moments. Rukia and the hollow stood there, blood drenching them both.

"Y-you little…" The hollow began weakly but evilly. Sode no Shirayuki was impaled through the hollow's upper chest. Blood was splattered everywhere, staining everything. The hollow's eyes slowly dimmed, and the mask fell off Ichigo's face to the ground.

Hot tears filled both their eyes. "Ichigo…" Rukia began quietly. "I'm so sorry." I just smiled, my honey-brown eyes twinkling dimly. "No, Rukia. Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me." I placed a hand over Rukia's, which was still gripping the hilt tightly. The blade was still impaled in me, and I would certainly die from the wound.

"No, Ichigo. You can't die. I need you here to be an irritating jerk for me." Rukia said weakly, tears slowly falling from her eyes. I smiled a small, sad smile. Using the hand that wasn't gripping Rukia's, I cupped her cheek and pulled her closer to me gently, giving her a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry. At least I'll be at peace." I said, letting go of both her hand and her face.

"B-But…" She began before being interrupted by me. "Just please promise me one thing." Rukia nodded in agreement. "Please don't forget me. Live your life and move on, just don't forget me."

She nodded, holding back the sobs. "I could never forget you Ichigo." I smiled again, grunting as I pulled her sword out of my body. "Thank you. Rukia. I have a strong feeling that we'll meet again sometime, somewhere. Good-bye for now, love." I said, closing my eyes and breathing my last sweet breath of life.

My body went limp in Rukia's arms. All was silent for what seemed like hours before Rukia shook uncontrollably with sobs. Screaming my name over and over again, her eyes and voice full of pain and her face buried in my cold and stained shoulder.

The wind gently blew around us, whispering. "_Good-bye, Rukia. My sweet." _


End file.
